A network system using a virtualization technology in the related art generates a slice that is a virtual network that is logically generated on a network infrastructure by virtually separating hardware resources using a virtualization technology disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1. By allocating services to the corresponding slices, the services can be provided using independent slice networks. Thus, when the slices are allocated to the respective services having various requirements, it is possible to easily satisfy the requirements of each service and to reduce signaling processing or the like.